


[Art] Stop Bitching And Carry Me

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action & Romance, Broken Bones, Digital Art, M/M, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Drew this for the SGA reversebang 2018





	[Art] Stop Bitching And Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> When this reversebang was hosted again I knew I wanted to participate, sadly I just couldn't get any idea of what to draw, so I talked with a friend (thanks Jay!) about that and she basically gave me the idea of one of them carrying the other piggyback style. I just thought to add a injury to it for the why and and tried to imply running/movement for some kind of action and just went for it. Had the fleeting thought of Ronon probably having to shoot whatever himself, so it explains away why Rodney carries him. Then I just thought, 'eh, whatever, gonna let the author decide what to do with it' and that was it. :D Please go and read the story, that the amazing selenic (that I had the pleasure to work with a second time now! Yay!) wrote, it's sure to be awesome!
> 
> [Link to the story by selenic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590155)

[](https://imgur.com/HugehnN)


End file.
